Never Forget
by nessa knight
Summary: Three years have gone by since my adventures with the Brawlers. But now i guess i have to help New Vestroia and the Bakugan again. If only i could get through to Mr. Hotshot Himself...again.  SHUNxOC


**CHAPTER 1: Looking Back…**

It has been three years since our adventures with the Bakugan. I was thirteen at the time and I'm now a sixteen year old. I've been in contact with the other brawlers…well some more than others.

Julie calls almost everyday. She wants to know every detail of my life. She wants to know about my private school, cheerleading, boys, classes, boys…boys. Let's just say we talk for a long time.

Runo calls or emails at least once a week. I always ask about her and Dan. She talks about their weekly dates and their daily arguments. Dan should have realized by now that Runo is always right, even when she's wrong.

Alice emails, sometimes calls, whenever she can. I like talking to her because she always understands. I also like hearing about her life in Russia.

Dan always emails me when he thinks about Bakugan and Drago or when he gets in a fight with Runo. I'm always curious about how Dan's life has changed these past years. His life always seemed to revolve around brawling.

Marucho always contacts me when he invents something new or when he just feels like talking to a friend. I love talking with him because it's cool to see how smart he is for his age. From hearing him I can also tell he misses Preyes…a lot.

Shun…well I would talk to him almost everyday at first but as time went by, it became less and less frequent. I remember asking what was wrong and he said he wouldn't be able to talk or write as often because of his ninja training. Our conversations went form everyday, to once a week, to once a month, to nothing for the past two and a half years. I haven't heard from him. And the thing is: I miss him more than the others. I miss hearing his voice, I miss reading his long, detailed letters…I just miss HIM.

There is also the other part of me that misses my Florus Bakugan Petal Dee. She was and will always be my best friend. She would listen to me and put up with me and give me the best advice. I yearned for the old days, the days I shared with the Battle Brawlers.

* * *

><p>"Ready…Ok! 1,2,3,4 you will lose and we will score. 5,6,7,8 time for us to win this game. Go knights!"<p>

"Whoa! That was awesome!" I yelled as I let myself fall from the top of the pyramid. A boy, Chris, caught me and set me down.

"Ok guys, that was awesome." Terri, our captain, said. "Okay everyone, keep practicing for the big game next week. Now clear the field so the football team can practice."

I walked over to the bleachers and started gathering my things when I heard someone approaching. It was one of the football players, Tyler.

"Hey Allyson."

"Oh, hey Tyler. Can I help you?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Well I think I can help you babe." He replied.

"With what exactly?" I said with my hands on my hips. I still didn't look as tough as he did, with his football gear and his towering height over me.

"I can take you out on Saturday. You know, a movie and dinner." He said with a smile.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'm kinda busy on the weekends." I started walking away with my gym bag over my shoulder when I heard him say, "What about weekdays?"

"Sorry, no can do." I yelled without turning around.

I walked up to Tori, who was waiting for me at the front of the school.

"What was that? I saw that." She exclaimed as I came into view.

"What do you mean?"

"Tyler just asked you out and you totally blew him off!" She said as we started walking away from school and towards the directions of our houses.

"I wasn't interested." That was the truth, but I didn't know why.

"You never are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never go on dates and when you do, you never let it evolve into a relationship. And if it becomes a relationship it dies quickly. It's like you have another boy in mind or something. Its just like you can't get over him." She said.

'_Maybe I can't'_

We walked in silence for the rest of the way home until we reached the street that led to Tori's house.

"Well ta ta Ally. You better tell me about the guy who always seems to be on your mind, 'kay." She said with a smile.

"Bye Tori. And FYI, I have no idea what you mean." I smiled back, while walking towards the direction of my house.

I looked at the sky and realized the sun was about to set. It reminded me of the time when Shun and I were ontop of his dojo three years ago.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_I climbed up to the roof of the dojo and saw that Shun was the one making the wonderful sound, with what looked like a leaf._

"_What are you doing here Allyson?" Shun asked calmly without turning around._

"_How'd you…oh right, ninja." I replied as I walked closer to him. When I got close to him I hesitated before sitting next to him._

"_So why are you here? And how did you get in?" He asked._

"_Well your grandfather let me in. And to answer your first question: I'm here to know why." I said as I looked at his face._

"_Why what?" He replied without looking at me._

"_Why you won't let your friends in and why you just seem to think you can do everything alone."I said as I looked at the setting sun._

"_I'm better on my own," I was about to interrupt when he continued, "don't you think it's beautiful?" He asked._

"_What?"_

"_The sun setting."He looked up and stared at the lowering sun._

"_I do. It's the end of a day and the beginning of another."I looked at him then to the sun._

_We sat in silence and watched the sun set slowly until Shun decided to speak._

"_When I was a kid, my mom would take me out to watch the sunset everyday. And everyday she would hold my hand afterward. Then she would tell me that if the sun didn't set, we could play forever." He said quietly, it was almost a whisper._

_I looked at him then moved closer to hold his hand. I stared at our hands then looked up to see Shun._

_He was looking at our hands and at me._

"_You could play forever Shun, but you can't play alone…"_

* * *

><p>I stopped walking when I saw something bright appear in front of me. It got bigger and bigger until I realized it was a portal.<p>

Before I had time to react, the portal sucked me in and everything went black…

**Preview of next chapter:**

_The cloaked figure didn't answer my question. Instead he threw something at me that i instantly caught. _

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"It's a gauntlet." He answered simply._

_I looked at it and saw it was white and pink. I placed it through my right wrist and looked up at him._

_"What's it for?...How do you use it?" I asked as I inspected it. _

_"You'll know, you've always learned quickly Allyson." And with that he was gone._

_I stood there confused because his voice sounded familiar._

_"No way."_


End file.
